


Dangerous Animals

by BlueJayDragon



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, this is very soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayDragon/pseuds/BlueJayDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza could not have asked for more wonderful winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first work in this fandom, finally! The title comes from the song I used for inspiration, Dangerous Animals by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic about these smol bi-ladies!

Eliza thought she was sick. The sweats, the chills, the turning of her stomach. Light headed, gasping breaths as she would lie awake at night.  
_Oh lord, what is happening to me?_

Theodosia was like an ever present shade upon her mind.  
Her graceful form, her red lips, oh her deep brown eyes that shined and looked into her so deep and shook her to her core. They were almost like a cat’s eyes in a way, like darkened lamplights.

Eliza clutched the image in her mind and held herself, smiling.  
_Oh Theodosia, I can’t wait for our next meeting._

\---

Theodosia was as bright as the sun, her hair pinned up under a hat topped high with violets, and a lilac dress to match. 

She held out her elbow and her eyes flickered and twinkled as if to mimic the snow and candle light.  
“Shall we, my dear?” Her smile was effervescent.

Eliza’s breath hitched, and misted in the air. She smiled and hooked her arm in Theodosia's.  
“How could I refuse?”

Theodosia laugh sparkled in the winter air.

To walk the town with Theodosia?  
She truly could not refuse.

\---

Theo’s lips were painted even redder by the wine, and her eyes crackled with a smoky warmth as she smiled at Eliza over the rim of her glass. Her wit and affections were infectious as she seemed to loosen, melting, draping herself across the couch in her parlor. Her voice smooth and silky. Her hair was untied and her slippers dangled from her toes.

Eliza felt warm, every part of her being ablaze with a small flame.

She felt helpless. But Theo’s eyes made her feel like she could do anything.

Theo laughed and curled a finger in her hair, her thin brows arched as her lashes fanned her cheeks, eyes half lidded.

“They called your husband ‘the little lion’?” Her smile was teasing, but interested nonetheless. “Indeed.” Eliza smiled, feeling the wine mix with a strange sort of giddiness in her stomach. 

“Well, then you must be a lioness,” she said, her lips pulled wide in amusement, glistening and rosy after she took another sip from her glass.

“Oh, I don’t know if I have the ferocity to be a lion.” Eliza felt that giddy fluttering even more pronounced in her breast. 

“Oh no, my dear you are most certainly ferocious,” Theo said, laying a hand on Eliza’s knee. “You are ferociously loyal, ferociously kind, and _ferociously_ lovely.”

Eliza felt the color rise in her cheeks and her chest tightened. She could feel tears on her lashes.  
_Oh Theo._

She felt Theo’s finger on her the underside of her chin, her touch soft and gentle, coaxing her head up to look into her companion’s deep brown eyes. She felt so full. She had never see Theo’s eye so open before, so earnest. so loving. She want those admiring eyes to look at her for an eternity. 

“You are so strong, my lovely lioness.”

\---

The ballet was a wonder to behold, and Eliza thought the dancers were almost as enchanting as Theo’s company. almost. Her presence made Eliza feel an ease and joy that couldn’t be measured. Especially as Theo was as much a part of her enjoyment in the performance as the music.  
The ladies in their beautiful dresses seemed to float across the stage. Eliza felt as if she was floating as well.

They left the theater drunk on the music, dance, and champagne. and Eliza couldn’t help but feel light headed as she walked beside Theo, her arm locked with the other woman’s so close that they seem to lean into each other as they walked.

“Oh, my lioness, we must dance when we arrive at your home. Those dancers make me ache to put some of our gentlewomanly training to good use.” Theo smiled so warmly that she seemed to glow. 

“I think that this is the just use of such training. Only another lady such as yourself would know to appreciate it, after all.” Eliza felt herself grin. She felt bold in the particular way she felt she could only be around Theo. 

Theo laughed. No, Theo shined. Her mouth was wide, her smile wild and free.

And Eliza knew the feeling in her chest was love.

\---

The room was warm. They took off their coats and lay them on the back of the small couch

At first they faced each other, curtsing and then bowing until Eliza felt her face split into a grin, and giggles bubbled up from both of their throats of their own accord.

Theo offered her hand, her mouth jaunt and her eyes full of unfettered amusement.  
“May I have this dance?” 

“You most certainly can, my dear Theo - how could I refuse?” Eliza teased, taking Theo’s hand in hers. 

They began with a waltz. The steps were easy; Theo moved smoothly, leading, turning Eliza around the room. 

Eliza’s heart fluttered in her bosom as she was pressed closer, feeling Theo’s hand so warm and steady on the small of her back.

“You are a puzzle, my lioness.” Her breath tickled the hair above ear as they swayed. 

“And how is that, my dear?”

“You are nervous, and yet you charge forward anyway.”

“I do not see what could confuse you, I may be nervous but it is because of excitement. I charge forward because I know I have nothing to fear.” She looked up at Theo, feeling helpless yet boundless as she peered up at her face, her lips were red and teasing, but her gaze searching.

“How can you know? People say I am quite dangerous.” 

“People fear a woman with a wit, while I am quite appreciative of one.” 

“There are other reasons for a woman to be dangerous.”

“I quite appreciate those as well.”

“My lioness, you are straying from the pride.”

Eliza met her gaze evenly. “I’ve always been adventurous.”

Theo’s eyes searched hers, looking over every piece that had been laid out, every piece of Eliza. She had given theo the missing piece in her puzzle. There was a quiet as Theo decide what to do with the picture she had painted. Eliza waited hoping “Eliza... may I make a request from you, ask an indulgence, if you are so adventurous.”

“If I am correct in my knowledge of your predilections, then I think we would be passing the bounds of propriety.” 

“Eliza, I will retract my request if you truly wish.” Theo looked nervous now.

“I could never refuse you, my dear Theo, and that predilection is mine as well, but you must specify your request for me to truly know my position.” 

Theo stilled their movements as she clasped both Eliza’s hands in hers. Her eyes looked deep into Eliza, all the way to her core. and they showed nothing but love.  
“Share my bed tonight, my lovely lioness.”

She could feel a wild laughter in her heart. This is what she had been waiting for. Eliza’s smile split her face. “I will accept that request as many nights as you will have me, my dear.”

And Eliza felt as if she was pirouetting when Theo’ lips sparked against her own. 

\---

The candle light was low and flickering as Eliza’s back hit the sheets. Her fingers found the ties of Theo’s bodice the same time Theo’s mouth pressed to hers. They moved with a slow hunger, Eliza was desperate and yet she made every touch reverent as they disrobed, punctuating every movement with a kiss on Theo’s lips, cheeks, neck, collarbone. All the while, she could feel Theo’s gaze pinning her down, heat, and devotion mingling in the air. Eliza felt a special excitement as she laid her hand on the skin of Theo’s back. She could feel her gasp and her form shudder as she presses into Eliza’s body.  
_Oh, my Theo, you are so beautiful._

And she told her so, and she laughed, and it sounded like bells.

“And you, my lovely lioness, are ferocious.” 

Fabric fell around them like the snow outside the window, and even as she melted under Theo’s touch and lips and the soft words she would whisper against her skin Eliza felt ferocious.

She felt ferocious because she could feel her Theo’s breath stuttering at the brush of her finger tips. Because of tremor that went through her body as Eliza kissed the soft expanse of her belly.  
Because Theo was hers. 

They traced the lightning marks on their midriffs and thighs, made bruises on the curve of each other's necks. They painted each other's bodies with their lips and hand. Painted a picture of their love.

Eliza tugged at Theo's hair as she made an expedition of the point between her thighs. Her laughs mingling with gasps, heat coiling and then springing. She felt like she was floating.

She smiled into every kiss that theo placed on her, and then ventured downwards. She vowed to know every inch of Theo’s skin. and she felt powerful as Theo dissolved into the sheets.

“My lovely lioness, you must not have noticed, but I was fearful as well,” she murmured as they lay tangled together. “I knew just how dangerous you could be.”

Eliza could feel her heart beating against Theo’s. “I’m glad you did not shy away, for I fear I would have never learned - how fierce one can be when they love someone the way I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any and all feed back and can be yelled at on my tumblr dragon-on-ice.


End file.
